


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by Llama1412



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Lambert wakes up when Aiden has a bad dream. Fortunately, he knows a good way to get Aiden's mind off of it.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

Lambert woke up abruptly when the warmth wrapped around him pulled away. Blearily, he blinked his eyes until he could see Aiden pacing in and out of the room’s shadows, the early morning light beginning to steam in.

“Come back to bed,” Lambert mumbled, reaching out.

Aiden scrubbed at his face, but came back to sit on the edge of the bed, where Lambert could curl around his hips. “Sorry,” the Cat Witcher whispered. “Dream.”

“I could make you forget about it,” Lambert offered, even though his eyes struggled to stay open.

Aiden laughed. “You’re barely awake. It’s okay – go back to sleep.”

Lambert yawned and stretched. “‘Could always entertain yourself. I don’t mind.”   
  


Aiden stroked a hand through Lambert’s hair and curled it around the back of his neck. He loved when Aiden did that – the weight of his palm against the back of Lambert’s neck always made him feel oddly safe and protected. Cared for.

“Yeah?” Aiden breathed, curling down to press a kiss behind Lambert’s ear. His scruffy beard tickled lightly at Lambert’s skin and Lambert tilted his head into the pillow to expose his neck. “Should I lavish you in attention while you sleep? Make you feel so good that even unconscious, you’re overcome with pleasure.”

“Mmm,” Lambert rumbled, half-muffled in the bedding. He was extremely glad that they’d unclothed before bed last night, even though they’d been too exhausted to do anything else.

Until now, that was.


End file.
